A touch technology is one of key technologies for man-machine interaction, and is classified into a single-touch technology and a multi-touch technology according to a quantity of touch points. The single-touch technology can identify and support a tap or a touch performed using only one finger each time. The multi-touch technology is also referred to as a multi-touch and multi-point sensing technology, and can simultaneously collect a multi-point signal and identify a gesture, so as to implement identification and support of a tap or a touch action performed by simultaneously using five fingers. Because a touch operation is convenient, natural, and user-friendly, the touch operation is widely applied to various fields.
In the prior art, a touch instruction is identified by detecting a touch point on an interface: one touch point indicates a single-touch operation, and multiple touch points indicates a multi-touch operation, but a user that performs a touch operation and a hand and fingers that are used to perform the touch operation cannot be identified. When a single user performs a multi-touch operation with a single hand, because fingers cannot be identified, only a few multi-touch instructions can be identified, for example, a movement performed using an index finger and a thumb and a movement performed using a middle finger and a thumb are both identified as a scaling operation. When a single user performs a touch operation with two hands, because the left hand and the right hand cannot be identified, a confusing touch instruction is easily caused, for example, simultaneous movements of a single finger of the left hand and a single finger of the right hand are incorrectly identified as a scaling operation performed using an index finger and a thumb of a single hand. When multiple users perform touch operations, because the users cannot be identified, it cannot be implemented that multiple users simultaneously perform touch operations in a same region.
In conclusion, the prior art has the following disadvantage: A confusing touch instruction is easily caused when a single user performs a touch operation with two hands or when multiple users simultaneously perform touch operations in a same region.